Mandarin (Marvel)
The Mandarin is the archenemy of Iron Man, and has appeared as the main antagonist in a lot of Iron Man media. History The Mandarin's history is shrouded is mystery. He claims that he was the son of a British mother and a wealthy Chinese nobleman, both of whom died shortly after his birth. He was raised by a cruel aunt who taught him to hate the world as much as she did. Later, the Communist Chinese government seized their remaining assets, after years invested in the Mandarin's scientific and combat training had left them penniless. Soon after his aunt's death, the man who would become the Mandarin walked the countryside, earning himself a reputation built on arrogance and cruelty. During an expedition in a hidden valley, he found an alien space ship and the remains of what appeared to be a dragon. Through an alien journal, the man learned that the skeleton he saw was the pilot of the ship, who was killed by frightened villagers. He also learned the ship was powered by tiny rings, each one with a different power harnessed in their gems. By studying and exploiting the advanced technology found inside of the ship, and stealing the rings, the man renamed himself the Mandarin; building one of the most powerful empires in the world. He then embarks on a long series of attempts of world domination. Iron Man and Mandarin first clashed when Mandarin orchestrated the sabotage of missiles belonging to Stark Industries, and after Shellhead defeated him in combat, the Mandarin swore to kill Iron Man, and has been his most persistent nemesis in the years that followed. ''Iron Man Armored Adventures'' Season 1 The Mandarin is the main antagonist in Season 1 of Iron Man Armored Adventures. His appearance is incredibly different compare to the original Mardarin. At first The Mandarin was an old man inside the armor. His Stepson; named Gene Kahn, kidnapped him and became the Mandarin. Gene "befriended" Tony and used him and his friends to help him find the 5 Makulan Rings (He didn't know that there were 10 rings at the time). At the season finale, the real Mandarin broke free and kidnapped Tony, Gene, and Pepper. Gene's stepfather used them solve the final challenge. After Rhodey rescued them Tony told Gene that he's Iron Man. When Gene acquired the 5th ring, he told them everyone that he was the Mandarin that Tony was fighting. Despite with the powers of five Makulan Rings, Gene couldn't win. Worried he was going to lose, he told Iron Man that the he was holding his father hostage. Gene retreated and found out that there were a ten rings, and decided to find them. Season 2 The Mardarin seems to have less of a roll in Season 2. It's been confirmed that Gene does have Tony's father, and he uses him to help Gene find the remaining rings. Gene managed to find 2 of the Makulan rings and located the 8th ring. Mandarin does eventually returns and asks Tony to find the 8th Makulan Ring. Tony denied his help and tried to fight Gene. But Gene managed to over-power Iron Man and uses one of the rings to process Iron Man. With the help of a processed Iron Man, Gene acquired the eigth Makulan Ring. When Mandarin was in search for the ninth Makulan Ring, it was already taken. Doctor Doom managed to acquire the 9th ring. Mandarin asked Tony for help again. Mandarin told him that Doom has both the 9th ring and Howard Stark captive. He also told him that if Iron Man can help him defeat Doctor Doom and acquire the 9th ring, he would let Howard Stark go. After they defeated Doctor Doom, Mandarin acquired the 9th Makulan Ring and let Howard go as he said. Video Game Appearances *Mandarin appears as the third and last boss in stage 3 of the 1991 arcade game Captain America and the Avengers. *Mandarin appears as a boss in the video game Marvel: Ultimate Alliance voiced by James Sie. In the game, he was originally a member of the Masters of Evil until he rebelled against Doctor Doom and left the group. Loki impersonates him in Atlantis, causing the heroes to be sent to his Palace to find out the plans of the Masters; he is guarded by Grey Gargoyle, Dragon Man and various versions of Ultimo, along with stone samurai warriors. *Mandarin is featured in the Iron Man-themed table in Marvel Pinball. *Mandarin is featured in Marvel: Avengers Alliance. He is mentioned a lot in the normal missions. In the 9th Spec Ops mission, Mandarin makes contact with Iron Man at the end of the 9th Spec Ops mission where he had sent Eric Savin to act as his proxy. He then ends his transmission with Iron Man stating that they will talk again soon. Fred Tatasciore reprises his role as Mandarin in Marvel Heroes. *Mandarin appears in Lego Marvel Super Heroes, voiced by John DiMaggio. He and Aldrich Killian lead the Extremis soldiers into taking over Stark Tower. After Aldrich Killian is defeated, Mandarin hijacks Iron Man's Hulkbuster Armor to fight Iron Man and Captain America. Mandarin is defeated by Iron Man and Captain America and is then arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. ''Iron Man 3'' '' '' The Mandarin appears as the main antagonist in trailers of the 2013 film Iron Man 3, apparently serving as the leader of the international terrorist group The Ten Rings. The one seen in trailers is in fact a drunken actor named Trevor Slattery hired by Aldrich Killian to pose as the Mandarin in which the idealized image of the terrorist persona acted as Killian's proxy and in the film's climax. Killian reveals himself to be the true mastermind in which he had conspired with Vice-President Rodriguez to eliminate the President so that Vice-President Rodriguez can become the new President while taking orders from Killian. Pepper Potts appears to kill Killian, after which Trevor Slattery and Vice-President Rodriguez are arrested. Powers and Abilities The Mandarin possesses the ability to channel chi into superhuman physical abilities such as going without food or water for years at a time, superhuman strength, and superhumanly powerful martial arts strikes. Each of the Mandarin's ten rings has a different power: *Left Index Finger - Flame throwing *Right Index Finger - Energy projection *Left Middle Finger - Lightning blasts *Right Middle Finger - Air manipulation *Left Ring Finger - Psionic Energy amplification *Right Ring Finger - Matter Disintegration *Left Small Finger - Ice formation *Right Small Finger - Black Light manipulation *Left Thumb - White Light manipulation *Right Thumb - Matter Manipulation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Crime Lord Category:Martial Artists Category:Avengers Villains Category:Murderer Category:Elementals Category:Arrogant Category:Captain America Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Nameless Category:Enigmatic Category:Kidnapper Category:Big Bads Category:Saboteurs Category:Revived Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Businessmen Category:Aristocrats Category:Hegemony Category:Criminals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Warlords Category:Betrayed Category:Parents Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Mongers Category:Leader Category:Wealthy Category:Lawful Evil Category:Lego Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Male Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Thief Category:Opportunists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brainwashers Category:Fighter Category:Pimps Category:Misogynists Category:Barbarian Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Liars Category:One-Man Army Category:Master of Hero Category:Sophisticated Category:Extravagant Category:Delusional Category:Fanatics Category:Elitist Category:Dark Messiah Category:Slaver Category:Conspirators Category:Charismatic villain Category:Elderly Category:Imprisoned Category:Inmates Category:Strategic Villains Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Remorseful Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Creator Category:Supervillains Category:Tyrants